


Better Than Me

by Bluebxrry_Mulk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Just enjoy, Long Shot, mentions of the nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebxrry_Mulk/pseuds/Bluebxrry_Mulk
Summary: “I’m better than you, just admit it,” he smirked up at her as she perched herself on his lap.She rolled her eyes and shook her head, instead only focusing on her movements. “I will never admit something that isn’t true.”He smirked. She was only human after all, she liked a little competition.“Still, I beat you, makes me better.”She stopped her motions to stare at him, as if he had just grown another head, “You beat me in 8th grade for a presidential campaign. Middle school doesn’t play off of skills, it's a popularity contest, Seaweed Brain.”OrPercy and Annabeth have always been competitive, ever since they were wee babes. Perhaps it was in their blood. But everything has always been a competition with them, always has been, always will be.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

For what it's worth, the competitive spirit didn’t start with them. It was infused into their upbringing. 

Percy and Annabeth were born about a month apart and it killed Percy’s dad and gave Annabeth’s mother such excitement. 

So yeah, the rivalry started young. 

Percy was never the smartest in the classroom, didn’t make the best of grades unlike his rival, but he did know how to do other things that Annabeth had trouble with. Like being popular and liked by all. 

And he brought it up every chance he got. 

“Okay, Annie. We have your buttons and we’re going to hand them out all day.”

Percy wanted to roll his eyes at the girls. Annabeth only had a handful of friends that were fiercely loyal to her (he would never admit it, but he envied that), while he had the advantage. The rest of the school was on his side. He had the people vote, and that’s what mattered. 

The group of girls hugged quickly before they left Annabeth alone at her locker. She was in a good mood, time to demolish it. 

“Hey Wise Girl,” he called, shutting his own locker as he made his way over to her, “you really think you can beat me at this election?” he smirked, watching her happy smile disappear. 

She huffed, rolling her eyes as she continued to pack her bag for the day's schedule, “ yes, if people see that I am the better candidate.” 

He hated that she talked all proper, like she was an adult already. She’s done that as long as he could remember. And his earliest memory was with her, as weird as it may be. With her winning a block building contest they had at daycare (which is really his mom).

“Oh, come on Annabeth. These people are not ‘sensible’, you’re setting yourself up for failure and you know that. You know I’m going to win and you’re gonna have two votes. Piper and Thalia’s.” 

He watched as her brows furrowed and- wait, was that? Did she know he was right. Before he could say anything about the expression she just made or the fact she looked like a kicked puppy, she straightened her posture and huffed again. “If you win, nothing in this school will get done, and that's clear.” 

Percy won. And she took it like a champ, shook her head and walked off the stage before he could brag about it. This was important to her and he just did it to beat her. He didn’t care about getting something done around here. 

He just wanted the title to shove it in her face. 

She held it together, even as Ms. Jackson picked them up and asked about the election and Percy’s gloating. Even as her father asked about her feelings about it. 

She only cried once she climbed onto the fire escape with a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. She only cried when she was sure she was alone. 

But she was right, Percy didn’t do anything different with his new title. He just walked around like some kind of prince. 

So she just knew that things would be different once they got to high school. More people would like her and she would be able to do the things her mother expected her to do. 

She would make people like her. 

“Hey.”

Annabeth looked up from her book to be faced with two baby blue eyes. “Yes?” 

It's been a couple days into the summer of a lifetime. The summer before High School. And this is where she was spending time, in one of her mother’s libraries. 

“Oh, nothing. Just saw that you were reading the Iliad, it's one of my favorites from Homer,” the boy chuckled, scratching his cheek a little in embarrassment. He looked older than her, seeing his slight stubble along his chin that he must’ve missed when shaving. 

Annabeth nearly lit up at his confession. She didn’t really hang out with many boys, but in her experience with them, not many liked old mythological tales like these. Most people didn’t find joy in any of the old classic tales. 

“Really?” 

He nodded, chuckling a bit more before ringing his hands together a bit. He looked almost nervous. “I’m Luke.” 

“Annabeth,” she smiled at him, extending her hand for him to take. 

And he did. 

Annabeth had a boyfriend when they came back from summer vacation. And Percy did not like it one bit. 

Her boyfriend was this junior from their high school and to say the least, Percy didn’t like Luke Castellan. He assures his mom and step-dad that it isn’t because of his relationship to his rival, but more like the way he is. He doesn’t seem like a faithful kind of guy. 

And yeah, Annabeth got a boyfriend before he could get a girlfriend. So he was a little peeved at that. 

“Luke walks her to almost every class and encourages her in what she wants to do,” Grover pointed out as he swallowed the bit of food he had taken, “he’s a good boyfriend Percy.” 

Percy huffed, shooting the basketball into the hoop with a swoosh. Basketball was one of the only ways to make him think straight. That and swim. The two things that he had in common with his dad. “I just don’t like him, Grover. Something is off about him, he’s gonna hurt her.” 

Leo tossed him back the ball. “I have a question. Since when did you care?”

He could feel Grover emphasising the point behind him, but Percy didn’t care. “If she’s hurt, it won’t be fun to mess with her. We do this in good fun, not to actually hurt each other.” 

“Sounds like you like her, Jackson,” Leo shrugged, smirking over at him with that stupid grin. 

“Do not be ridiculous Valdez. I do not like Annabeth. She is my rival and our parents would skin me alive if I even thought about her like that,” he rolled her eyes, flicking the ball up only for it to bounce off the rim. He cursed. 

“Another question. Since when have you ever given a shit about your dad's opinion?”

Percy shook his head as he caught the ball before it bounced away, “I don’t, really. But Athena scares the crap out of me, and I’d rather not deal with feelings for Annabeth anyway. So the option is not on the table.” 

“Love ain’t an option, Perce,” Grover commented, sounding very muffled by what Percy could only guess was his food. 

“Who the fuck said anything about love, Grover?” 

Two years. She spent two years with this motherfucker and he does this to her? Almost her entire high school career for this boy. 

She gave her virginity to this boy. 

“Fuck you, Luke,” she spat, even though there wasn’t anyone there. No, she was just staring at the box of things he had asked her for, tempted to go out to the alleyway and burn it all. It's what he deserves. 

Her father and his wife hadn’t bothered to check on her since she arrived home late last night. They knew better. Thalia and Piper only sent a couple of texts telling her that they were there, but never pressured any further comment on the matter. 

Now she would have to face Percy and his girlfriend everyday this week until the teasing from Percy subsided. She could just see his face when he found out. 

She never thought for a moment that Percy did what he did the next day. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, a little taken aback by Thalia’s comment. 

He had just come up to make some comment about their latest bet (how old Mr. Brunner actually is) when Thalia snapped the news at him. 

He looked shocked, almost as if he were about to take pity on her in front of the whole school. (Oh yeah, the school chose sides now. Percy and Annabeth’s bets were the talk of the halls here lately.)

But he just gave her a smirk that looked like his usual one but she could tell it was something else. “Still doesn’t change that Brunner is actually 65 and not 55 like you said.” 

He was going to be the constant that she needed. And she couldn’t be happier. She would’ve hugged him if she felt like she could. “No he is 55, there is no way that man is over 60, Seaweed Brain.” 

On the way home (even if they weren’t being picked up by Sally anymore, she still made Percy bring Annabeth home), Percy didn’t mention anything about Luke or the breakup. 

It was their usual silent ride, but instead of the angry tension between them, it was a comfortable silence. One that should’ve been there a long time ago. 

“Hey, uh… My mom probably has some cookies made if you want some,” he said as they stepped onto the elevator together, “and I’m sure you would probably talk to her a lot easier than talking to anyone else.” 

It was true, Sally was an amazing woman. Percy was so lucky to have a mom like her. Sally got her through the divorce of her parents and the remarriage of her father. Sally was her go to comfort pillow, always welcoming and smelled of freshly baked goods.

“Blue cookies and milk do sound good,” she smiled, imagining Sally’s homemade cookies in front of her while she confessed everything she had been feeling to this woman. 

“They made me feel better when Rachel left.” 

“Rachel left?” 

He looked over at Annabeth with a curious glance, “it's been about a month. She transferred to this great art school in Paris. Where have you been, Chase?” 

Annabeth chuckled, wringing a hand through her curly ringlets, “apparently not here. Sorry, just-”

“It's your junior year, you’re looking for good internships and managing a full school schedule, packed with sports, student council, and other extracurricular activities and add on a douche-y boyfriend. Lot to handle Wise Girl. I know,” he laughed, running a hand through his black locks, “I may not have as much as you, but I still have my hands full with a part-time job, school and sports.”

Annabeth tucked a golden lock behind her ear, a little embarrassed that he knew all that about her. 

She treasured these moments. The ones where they didn’t fight or argue. Annabeth truly cared for Percy more than most people she knows, even if he's an asshole half the time. She believes that they mean a lot to each other. 

The elevator dinged, signalling that they were at his floor and he turned to her. “So what’d you say? Blue cookies and milk while we get over our exes?” 

His hand outstretched to her, a small smile surfacing onto his face. She took it, stepping out of the elevator with him and joining him at his door. 

They both knew they would never talk about this to anyone else, but they also knew that they truly only wanted to talk to each other. 

“Is your mom actually home?” She asked as he jammed his key into the lock. 

He looked up at her before turning the lock, “no. She’s in Albany for a book release,” he gave her a smile and opened the door for her, “just figured you needed someone who wouldn’t judge you.” 

“You said getting over our exes.. That means you needed that too,” she accused, walking into the clean apartment. 

“Maybe, maybe not. I could’ve just wanted your attention, Wise Girl,” he smirked, tossing his backpack onto the couch as he pulled her into the kitchen with the promise of cookies. 

Annabeth gave a small smile, hopping onto the counter as he poured their glasses of milk. “You always have my attention, Seaweed Brain. Or at least that's what Luke says.” 

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to go on. The reason she was here was to confess her feelings to someone. 

“Last semester, after the Greek Debate in Brunners class, we got into a fight. He said I was spending too much time trying to beat you, focusing on you, learning how to outsmart you. And I told him that we have always competed. And we do it in a friendly-rival kind of way. Thats it's always been like that,” she said, taking a cookie from the tray he brought out of the warming rack. 

“Oh god, this is so good. Why do I not hang out with you more?” she moaned, feeling the cookie just melt in her mouth. 

Percy just laughed, shaking his head at her. 

“Anyway,” she blushed, “he said he didn’t like when you called me those nicknames or when I called you the ones I have for you. He called it flirting,” she scrunched her face up in disgust before moving on, “he was jealous of you even though we have nothing going on. The past few years we barely have contact if it's not part of a bet at school. I didn’t even ride home with you anymore because he dropped me off.” 

Percy nodded, seemingly stoic throughout this whole thing. He hadn’t flinched at this entire suggestion. 

“When we started the Age bet last week, he…. Well, he got mad. Made me choose between the competition between us, which I knew would never go away, even if I wanted it to, or him.” 

“You chose me?” he asked, as if he couldn’t believe it. 

She nodded, a little unsure of his answer though. “I guess, you could say that. It's more like I told him that if he was making me choose that I would choose you, because you weren’t giving me an ultimatum.” 

“Still chose me, Chase. Can’t take it back now,” he smirked, leaning towards her cheekily, “I won, yet again.” 

She rolled her eyes, taking another cookie from the pile and biting into it and resisting the urge to moan. “I’ll let you have this one, only because you have cookies.” 

“I’ll take it!”

Percy Jackson likes Annabeth Chase. He has for a long time. But he realized it the day she approached him in the hall not looking for a fight. It shocked everyone in school, it truly did. But the tension between them now dissolved into a friendly banter that he was mistaking as opportunities to flirt. 

They were on the same level now. They were friends. And that's where he was doomed to live.

Annabeth was so helpful and tentative to him, even going as far as helping him after school when she would stop by for cookies or other assorted goods his mother had made. 

Their competitions weren’t the hostile environments that teachers hated anymore. They had matured into shameless flirting now. Like the adults they were. 

One week left of high school and all of the seniors were planning a trip down to Long Island and staying in various hotels or beach houses there. And their group (that had merged together once the hostilities between Percy and Annabeth settled) was planning to stay in Piper’s dad’s beach house. 

It was going to be a palooza of underage drinking with Percy babysitting every single one of them. At least they were doing the big bash at the end of the week so he could at least relax on this vacation. 

He was currently buffing his board when he saw a curly red-head running down the beach towards him. Rachel.

To be honest, he had completely forgotten about her. And it wasn’t Annabeth’s fault. It was senior year, he had a lot to do before college. Add on to the fact that he had a 2 year old sister running around the apartment and his after school activities. The only reason he even had time to think about Annabeth was because she was in his line of sight 24/7 pretty much. 

Even now. 

She was relaxing beside him in the sun, sucking some drink out of a bottle that they were totally not sharing. 

“Hey,” she spoke, putting the bottle down as she sat up and brought her hand to her face to look out on the horizon, “isn’t that Rachel?” 

Percy acted like he didn’t notice his ex-girlfriend running towards them until she pointed her out. 

For some odd reason, Annabeth didn’t like it when he was talking to other girls, it was like she was jealous or something. This past year, none of the girls at school had even approached him when he was with Annabeth (which was all the time). He didn’t notice that until Leo had pointed it out to him. 

“Yeah, it looks like her,” he responded, though he didn’t put down his buffer. He had to get their boards ready. It took a bit of convincing to even get Annabeth to step foot in the ocean (apparently her mother instilled this fear of the ocean in her from a young age, just like her intense fear of spiders but a lot calmer), but she had finally agreed to try to surf with him today. 

“I think she’s coming over here,” her voice sounded tight. 

It almost made him smile. Piper had teased Annabeth about being jealous of the attention he gave to other girls, and his best friend blushed at it. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Percy!” 

He looked up again to be faced with the red headed beauty in front of them. He couldn’t deny that Rachel had grown into her body, she looked great. But the feeling that he thought (hoped) were lying dormant inside of him, didn’t surface at the girl in a bikini. Instead, he just blinked. 

“It’s me,” she said, a little discouraged, “Rachel?”

He cleared his throat, setting down his buffer to hug the girl, “yeah, I know. Just a little shocked that you’re here,” he laughed as he pulled back to his position next to the silent Annabeth. 

“Oh, yeah. My dad has a house down the way and I saw a bunch of our old friends. They told me you would probably be on the waves,” she said. He noticed that she was blushing, as if she were embarrassed to have run up to them. 

Percy nodded, looking back to the two boards he was getting ready, “yeah. I’m just buffing these bad boys and then, hopefully teach Ms. Smartiepants something she doesn’t know how to do.” 

At the mention of another person, Rachel looked over to the still silent Annabeth. He joined her in looking at Annabeth. 

“Oh… uhm.”

Rachel seemed to be at a loss. It confused him for a second but then he remembered that the last time Rachel was around any of them was when Annabeth was at his throat. 

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled, scratching his neck, “I forgot you weren’t around when ‘the Great Treaty’ was initiated.” 

Annabeth seemed to break her resolve to roll her eyes at him. “It was not that big of a deal.” 

“Tell that to our classmates, Wise Girl. They're the ones who put it into the school paper.” 

“Great Treaty?” 

They both seemed to remember that another person was here and cooled the banter a little. Annabeth tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear before looking to him for an explanation. Why did it have to be him to explain?

“Yeah,” he chuckled, more nervously now. He had just been caught flirting with his former rival with his ex standing in front of them. “Ahh.. About a month or two after you left for Paris, Annabeth and I decided to have a civil conversation and ended up having a great time talking to one another. It became obvious that we knew everything about the other because we were so damn competitive and wanted to beat the other at anything.” He looked over to his best friend to see her smiling shyly. She tucked another blond tuft away and looked up at him with those gray eyes he used to think were creepy. But now, they were beautiful. 

“But we were compatible, and instead of fighting one another, we decided to help one another with some competition mixed in,” he ended, giving Rachel a good-hearted laugh. “It took the school by storm when one day, Annabeth was glaring daggers into my skull and the next she was my date to homecoming.” 

Rachel seemed to be following along until he said the word date. She froze and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. Was something to matter? 

“We aren’t dating, Rachel,” Annabeth said with another roll of her eyes. But they weren’t the playful ones that he had been receiving these past couple years. They were the hard and angry ones he hadn’t seen in years. “But we did go to junior and senior prom together. As friends.”

Rachel looked as if she were shot when Annabeth said that. 

“Dear god.” Annabeth grumbled, “I’m so done with this. Percy are you still into Rachel?” 

Percy looked at her as if she had just cursed his mother. What was she talking about? No, he was into her. 

“Annabeth-” 

Annabeth didn’t seem to like his answer. Her eyes grew cold, colder than he had felt in years, and she turned back to Rachel. “Why don’t you take my place in the surf lesson, I don’t like the ocean anyway.” 

Then she walked away, as if she had made her point clear. 

He wasn’t buffing these boards for Rachel, he was doing it to spend time with her. 

But it was too late, Annabeth was already inside and revoked her part in this lesson. 

Annabeth went inside to grab a book from Tristan's library and pretended she wasn’t hurt by Percy’s answer. She totally didn’t spend the past two years flirting with him for nothing. He was just an idiot that didn’t understand feelings. 

No one seemed to notice the tension that had made its way back to the best friends. She figured they thought it was their normal banter. But they didn’t talk to each other the entire week. And Annabeth made an excuse to leave before the big bash. Said something about her mom taking her to DC with her for the weekend. 

Truth was, she just called Sally Jackson and asked her to pick her up. Yeah, maybe she was upset over the woman’s son, but this woman had talked her through some dangerous things. 

Sally brought her to Montauk, a place where she brings Percy every summer, she had learned. 

Sally ran her a bath and promised her some brownies when she got out. She didn’t once ask her what was on her mind and Annabeth suspected that she already knew. If Percy was feeling the same way as she was, then he would’ve already called his mom. 

As they sat on the balcony of the beach house, Annabeth stuffed a brownie in her mouth. She didn’t really know how to start. It was awkward complaining to someone about their own kid. 

“Annabeth,” Sally started. She wasn’t looking at Annabeth, more out to the sea as if she were watching a movie out there. “I love my son a lot, but he isn’t the brightest when it comes to feelings.” 

Annabeth blushed, looking out the sunset. She knew Sally knew about her feelings towards the boy Jackson, but it didn’t stop her from being embarrassed by the statement. 

“He is a lot like you, you know,” she smiled as she casted her glance over at her, “though you believe that no one truly stay with you, he believes no one will truly love him.” 

“Who said anything about love?” she defended, even if it was a weak attempt. 

Sally only chuckled at her, shaking her head at her antics. “You got into the ocean for him.” 

Annabeth looked away, still blushing. 

“You call for him when you’re scared. You compete with him because you think he's better than you and you can’t stand someone being better than you,” Sally explained, before moving to pinch the bridge of her nose, “you trust him enough to cry in front of him. Can you say the same about Thalia or Piper.” 

“I’ve cried in front of Piper before,” she frowned, looking down to her hands, “but that was only once. And Percy was there, holding me too.”

Sally smiled over at her. “My son doesn’t believe that you could ever like him, that is why he is so dense towards your advances Annabeth.” 

“Sally-” 

“Mom!”

Annabeth froze, even under the blanket, she was freezing at the sound of that voice. 

Sally gave her the worst innocent face ever before turning to call her son to the back balcony. 

And walk in he did. In his stupid button up and swim trunks too. Looking so handsome. 

He seemed as shocked as she was when he saw her. She also saw the little pink that dusted his features at her attire. She was in her pjs and didn’t have a damn bra on because she thought it was just going to be Sally. 

“I’ll leave these here. And heres the keys, my dear,” she said as she stuck the keys into Percy’s hands and kissed his forehead, “I have to get back to the apartment before that two year old gives Paul a heart attack.” 

And with that, Sally left. 

And they were looking out at the sea together as if nothing was wrong. But the tension didn’t dissipate. Well, not until Percy laughed. 

“I swear- my mom,” he laughed, throwing his head back with laughter, filling the silence.

His joy in this situation made her a little confused but made her laugh anyway. Sally had set them up; played matchmaker. 

He looked over to her and leaned over to tuck a tuft of hair behind her ear, laughter ceased from his lips.

It was so sudden, it kind of freaked her out. But he seemed to know what he was doing, even if she did see the panic in his eyes. 

“Beth-”

“So, how was surfing with Rachel?” she asked, feeling the tension build back up. But his hand didn’t shy away from her face; in fact, he cupped her cheek. 

“God, I love it when you’re jealous,” he teased, the famous Jackson smirk appearing on his tanned lips. 

“Jealous? What makes you think that?” 

“Shut up.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I said, shut up.” 

“Why should I do that?” 

“Because I’m going to kiss you if you would stop moving that trap!”

“Who says I want you to kiss me?” 

“Oh, so you don’t want to kiss me?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Watch your language!” 

A smack on his shoulder made him smile, even if he did drop a ridiculously heavy box on his toe. Five years, he had been dealing with those smacks. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, still made him smile the way they did when they were flirty smacks. 

“Fuck.” 

Percy let out an audible groan as his seven year old sister cursed out of nowhere 20 minutes later. He heard his mother turn to glare at him and his girlfriend chuckle beside him. 

“Don’t you dare, Wise Girl,” he muttered, turning to glare at her. 

20 minutes ago, Estelle was helping him and Annabeth bring their boxes of junk into the brand new apartment when he cursed one time in front of her. And now she was cursing at their new dinner table. 

“I told you to watch your language, Babe,” she said anyway, smirking over at him, “now you gotta deal with the consequences.” 

Oh yeah, he was going to have to deal with the consequences. The consequences that his mother was going to lay onto him. Hopefully they weren’t too drastic. 

“Perseus-”

“Mom, it was an honest mistake. I dropped a box on my foot and it slipped,” he chuckled before looking to his plate and shoveling in the vegetables. “I’ll eat my veggies!” 

Annabeth seemed to get a kick out of it that night when they were breaking in the new bed. 

She rolled off of him, taking any energy he had with her. He was about to crash, he was certain. 

“You know, I don’t quite like it when you mention my mom when I’m inside you,” he muttered, watching her form retreat into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He still heard her laugh. “How would you feel if I brought up something your parents said when I’m fucking you?” 

“Please, you wouldn’t have the guts to mention my mother in the bedroom,” she rolled her eyes at him when she walked back into his line of sight, “it would freak you out more than it would freak me out.” 

He grimaced, just thinking about bringing up Athena while he was fucking her daughter. “Yah, you’re right.” 

She settled into his side after throwing on his college swim hoodie, smiling to herself. “I win.” 

He chuckled, kissing her head as he urged her to sleep. She had work in the morning, her first day as an actual employee at this big architecture firm. “Yeah, you win, Wise Girl.” 

He casted his glance to the boxes of various items that he had yet to unpack. He would be doing that all day tomorrow. 

“I love you.” 

He looked back to his girlfriend with a smile. She was probably asleep already, but he did it anyway, “I love you with all of my heart, Annabeth Chase.” 

Annabeth absolutely hated bridal showers. It reminded her that Percy hadn’t proposed yet. Nearly six years now and he hasn't gotten the courage to propose. 

Their anniversary was coming up and she was getting tired of waiting. She was going to pop the damn question if he doesn’t do it by then. 

She wants to be the one being showered with affection and congratulations. She wants to be legally bonded to Percy and share his last name, damnit. 

“So~” 

She mentally groaned. 

She was at Piper’s bridal shower for her wedding to Jason (who would’ve thought they would get together?). Annabeth was excited for her best friend, she was. But, Piper and Jason had only been dating two years and they were about to get married in two weeks. 

Anyways, being at Piper’s bridal shower meant running into her mother. Aphrodite (yeah, I know. She legally changed her name to her stage name after becoming famous) especially likes to meddle in her daughter’s life. And that includes Pipers friends. 

“When are we going to expect little Percy’s running around?” Aphrodite asked, giving Annabeth a kissy face. 

Annabeth couldn’t lie, she had been wondering about that. Though she was still young, and still had a lot to do before becoming a mother, she found herself looking a baby names online. 

But she was only 24 and she still had to make a name for herself before bringing a child into her life, which hopefully would be joined with Percy’s at that point. 

“I don’t know, Aphrodite. I still have a long way to go in my career, becoming a mother would render my performance as an Architect,” she explained, taking a sip of her wine before turning to look at the celebrity, “and me and Percy haven’t even discussed the possibility of children. We still have yet to get married.”

Aphrodite made a face that was similar to the crying face emoji. It was kinda creepy how similar it was. “Awh, I was really hoping for you to be carrying.” 

“Ugh, Aphrodite, thats creepy,” Annabeth winced, instinctively grabbing her stomach to keep it away from the star’s gaze. 

“But that does raise a good point,” Thalia spoke, stealing Annabeth’s attention away from the sullen starlit, “when are you two going to tie the knot?” 

Blood ran to her face. How was she supposed to answer that? Why was the entire bridal party looking at her now? This wasn’t supposed to be her moment to whine about her practically perfect boyfriend. It was Pipers! 

But Piper looked almost as invested as her mother in the answer. 

“I-” she started, feeling a couple of tears breaking through, “I don’t know. He told me he was going to marry me and he often brings up the fact that I’m going to be the woman he marries… but I don’t have a ring or a proposal,” she confessed, looking down at her bare hands. 

Piper and Thalia dropped whatever they were holding to hug their friend. 

“Percy’s an idiot, Annie. Maybe he's assuming something? You know him,” Piper suggested, petting Annabeth’s curly mane, “or maybe he’s just nervous! You know how long it took for him to confirm that you were dating.” 

Annabeth laughed, shaking her head at the bride to be. “Hey, enough about me and my relationship. We’re here to celebrate Piper and her wedding in two weeks!” 

The entire room cheered, seeming to forget about Annabeth and Percy, which she was thankful for. She didn’t want to talk about feelings and that sort. In fact, she hated it. 

But the day's activities seemed to put a spell on her, seeing as Percy immediately picked up on her mood when she walked through the door. 

“You okay?” he chuckled, placing a shaky bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table. 

She looked over to him, feeling absolutely drained and exhausted. She didn’t even have the energy to put up a wall for him. “Yeah,” she responded, toeing off her shoes at the door, “just Aphrodite, y’know. When are we gonna see little Annies and Percy’s running around? When are you going to have a bridal party of your own. I can expect to be named after, right?” 

Percy seemed to grimace at that, knowing what she meant. They’ve had a couple run-ins with Aphrodite as a couple now, but it didn’t make it any less easier to deal with her. “Sounds like quite a day, wanna relax over here with me?” 

The offer was genuine and honestly was tempting her. But she didn’t want to be around her boyfriend right now. Not while she was upset with him for something he doesn’t even know about. 

“No,” she said with a tired smile, “I’m going to soak in the bath for a while and then go to bed.” She made her way over to him and kissed his forehead. “Love you,” she whispered on his skin. 

“Want me to join you?” he asked, not so innocently. 

Any other time, that voice would’ve shook her to her core, but today wasn’t the day. 

“No thanks,” she muttered before making her way to the bathroom quietly. 

Two weeks later and Percy still hadn’t proposed or even showed a sign that he was thinking about it. 

They were currently running around their friend’s wedding fulfilling her job as wedding planner. They hadn’t had a break all day and Annabeth still had to get ready for the walk down the aisle with Nico. 

Percy was doing his best to help her and it was honestly annoying her. 

They were at a wedding, making sure the wedding didn’t bust, and he still didn’t say anything about it. About them! 

He continued to say nothing about it all day, didn’t even make a comment about how they were going to have a smaller wedding so they didn’t have to deal with all of this. 

And she would honestly go for it if he would’ve suggested it! She would marry this man in a dumpster if he asked her to do it, but he didn’t! And it was getting on her nerves!

It made her even more angry when she didn’t catch the bouquet. 

She almost felt as if she wouldn’t ever get married if she waited on him. 

“We need to talk,” she huffed, poking his chest as he sat on their hotel bed. 

Percy raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to loosen his tie. “Yeah?” 

She could hear the panic in his voice. It almost made her feel bad. Within the first couple of years of dating, Percy was always worried if she was happy with him, constantly worrying that she would someday wake up and find that he wasn’t good enough for her. The feeling was mutual, the fear of the other leaving. 

But she was mad at him. It wouldn’t make her leave, just made her mad. 

“Why haven’t you proposed to me?” 

Percy’s face completely blanked, as if he were panicked at something other than the words. 

“I just don’t understand,” she continued, seeing as he wasn’t talking yet, “we have been together since the end of high school and you’ve made remarks that you want to marry me, so why won’t you commit?” 

Percy looked up to her, the panicked expression no longer there, but one of amusement instead. He looked as if he were about to laugh. 

“What?” she huffed.

“It's just- Annabeth- we are already engaged. I mean, I did tell you I wanted to marry you and got that charm for your necklace,” he pointed to the leather band filled with various charms on it. He had a similar one with less charms that he wore almost as much as she did. 

Annabeth vaguely remembers the night he was talking about. It was her birthday and he got her the charm for it. He made some wry comment about becoming her husband, but she counted those with the remarks she stated earlier. 

“That's not a proposal!” She whined. It wasn’t often that Annabeth got picky with what she wanted- okay that was a lie, she is very picky. But she doesn’t whine; she makes it an effort not to whine and pout when she doesn’t get her way. Instead she changes it, like a big girl. 

Percy’s eyebrows shot up with shock at the tone of her voice. 

“That’s not a proposal, you dimwit. You made one comment that I vaguely remember about becoming my husband, Percy,” she shook her head, running a hand through her hair. “You don’t have to get fireworks to spell out my name or something, but I do want an actual proposal.” 

“Okay, jeez, Wise Girl. Didn’t think it was that important to you,” he smiled goofily as he started unbuttoning his shirt, “I’ll propose to you, I promise.” 

Annabeth only rolled her eyes, “thats not the same, Percy. You can’t just do it because I asked you to.” 

Percy sighed, standing from his bed. He sensed what she was saying and evidently didn’t like it. He took her by the arms and stared deeply into his eyes. “I want to marry you, Annabeth. I want to become your husband, I want to see you walk down that aisle, and I want Chiron to officiate our wedding.” 

Annabeth would have laughed if his stare wasn’t so intense. 

“If you want me to get down on one knee and give you a ring, I’ll do it,” he promised. Then his gaze turned playful and his smirk resurfaced on his face, “unless you think you can do it _better than me._ ” 

_fin_


	2. POSSIBLE SEQUEL/PREQUEL

Hi!

its me, Bree. I was honestly wondering what you guys would like in to follow this up.   
I have two possible options.   
One of them is a sequel where we start from where we left off in this and it’ll be a one shot style.   
The second option is for it to be a multi chapter fic that will start back in 7th grade for them and will go in more detail about their friends and lives before and while their together. It will possibly drip into a sequel esk towards the end. But this option will take longer to come out.   
  
Please let me know which one you would rather have first, because I’ve been working on both.   
  


ᰔ Bree

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of left this open ended for you guys! If you really want me to continue into this universe, let me know and I will. I really enjoyed writing this peraltiago version of Percabeth.


End file.
